Quien dijo que los vamiros no miran futbol soccer
by blancatwilightmaniaca
Summary: Buen dia. Este Fic, se los advierto, tiene OoC. "La pasión del futbol ataco a todos, hasta aquellos cuatro vampiros habitantes de Forks, haciendo rabiar a sus lindas chicas" Como siempre digo soy pesima escribiendo summary; disfruten el Fic.
1. quien dijo que los vampiros no miran fut

**se me olvidava, nada de lo de aqui me pertenece, los personajes son de step meyer y la cancion del mundial es de shakira,n_n y no si me gusta la cancion, pero mi hermana parecia viejita refunfuñona cada vez que le ponia la cancion XD jejejeje, pero tampoco la quiero escuchar mil veces XP. dejen su comentario (aun no puedo decir el reviuw XD)**

* * *

Quien dijo que los vampiros no miran futbol

POV bella

Edward me había invitado a su casa por la tarde y estaba agradecida, Charlie tenia a todo volumen el partido de futbol, no sabia que le gustara algo aparte del béisbol, pero ahora papa tenia a su alrededor palomitas y papas, además de latas de diferentes bebidas por doquier, la pasión futbolera también atacaba a mi padre, quien se lo iba a imaginar.

-papa, voy a casa de Edward

-claro cariño, divierte, la saludas de mi parte- ¿la saludas? Mi padre estaba ido mirando como un ingles le pasaba el balón a otro y un argentino llegaba victoriosamente a arrebatárselo, solté un bufido y cerré la puerta con un ensordecedor golpe, encendí la vieja pick up, prendí el radio y hay estaba de nuevo, la canción del mundial, un cualquier variedad de idioma "waka, waka he he, this time for Africa" enfadada cambie la estación y de nuevo, podría decirse que la podía cantar de al derecho y de al revés y en español e ingles estaba harta, furiosa apague el esterio, y seguí por las calles silenciosas; si decía que forks era solitario, en estos momentos era un pueblo fantasma, no era el mismo pueblito de siempre.

También la casa de Edward se miraba diferente, escuche un "no" ensordecedor dentro de la casa me apresure a tocar la puerta, Alice me abrió la puerta con una mueca molesta

-Edward esta en la sala- me dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente escaleras arriba; entre a la casa y me dirigí a la habitación donde me esperaba Edward, o al menos pensé que lo hacia.

Me tope con cuatro vampiros apuestos perdidos frente al televisor, Emmett portaba una camiseta a rallas azul y blanca al igual que Jasper, mientras que Carlisle y Edward portaban una camisa roja; miraban el mismo partido que Charlie, grata cosa

-hola bella- dijeron al unísono los cuatro vampiros, sin apartar la vista del televisor

-¿Edward?- dije un poco molesta

-¿si bella?- dijo aun poniendo su atención en el televisor

-¿podemos hablar?

-espera hasta el medio tiempo- bufe de enojo y me fui a la cocina, donde encontré a Esme y Rosalie recargadas en la barra molestas

-¿creen que parecen moscas frente al televisor?- les pregunte

- ¡Sin duda alguna!- dijo Alice que había bajado

-¡aun no puedo creer que Carlisle me hubiese dejado con un beso en la boca!- dijo con un tono poco infantil Esme

-¡yo no puedo creer que Emmett prefiera ver a chicos tras un balón en lugar de a mi! Eso… me enoja- menciono Rosalie furiosa

- y a mi me enoja que Jasper solo este cerca de ellos para dominar su "emoción pambolera"- dijo Alice con un pequeño escalofrío fingido

-yo no se para que quería Edward que viniera si iba a mirar el partido

-fui yo la que llame, imitando su voz- dijo un poco apenada Alice

-¿para que?

-para ver si tu lograbas separarlo del televisor pero no lo lograste tampoco

-¡Tengo una idea chicas!- dijo Esme con una sonrisa que nunca pensé pudiera estar en su rostro, una sonrisa maléfica

-me agrada Esme- dijo Alice con una sonrisa, Esme se nos acerco y hablo mas en un susurro

-los chicos quieren pasión futbolera, tendrán la pasión del futbol entonces- y las cuatros nos reímos con malicia, después salimos a las carreras por los autos, se acercaba el medio tiempo, nosotras no estaríamos para ese entonces.

* * *

**Claro, pienso seguirle, sera cada sabado n_n, uff tengo que avanzar capitulos n_n saludos espero que les guste n_n**


	2. A mi no me cambian por un balón

A mi no me cambian por un balón y 11 chicos jugando en el pasto

* * *

Bella me pregunto el porque había dicho que Carlisle me había dejado con un beso en la boca, así que me dispuse a contarle la historia:

"Estaba esperando que Carlisle llegara, quería salir al cine, a caminar, al menos cazar juntos, hacia mucho que no pasábamos el tiempo juntos, y con eso de que los chicos mirarían el partido, teníamos 70 minutos para entretenerlos, así que me puse a esperar pacientemente en la puerta, cuando escuche su carro entrar en la carretera que dirige a la casa, me acomode el cabello y espere a que entrara por el marco de la puerta, tenia cierta prisa, se le escuchaba manejar mas rápido de lo común, así que me emocione aun mas, ¡el tenia planes parecidos a los míos!, así que casi con los labios listos para besarlo lo recibí.

-Hola cielo- le dije un poco coqueta, esperando que me diera mi beso.

-Hummm...… hola cariño- y en vez de darme un beso, subió las escaleras rápidamente, para bajar con una camiseta de futbol del equipo ingles, rojo chillarte, y ni si quiera cuando bajo me dio mi beso, se fue directo a la sala y les dijo a los chicos.

-¿De que me perdí?

-De un beso mío-dije bajito.

-De nada papa, apenas están entrando- respondió Edward.

-Excelente- y después para hacerme rabiar mas, en ves de besarme a mi, ¡beso a su horrible camiseta!, como si no fuera ya suficiente mi enojo"

-No puedo creer que eso hubiese hecho Carlisle- dijo confundida bella.

-Pues yo solo quiero que Carlisle sepa que a mi nadie me cambia por un balón y 11 jugadores en pantalones cortos

-¿Y que tenemos pensado hacer Esme?- me pregunto Rosalie confusa.

-¿Qué les parece si por el día de hoy, vamos a favor de estados unidos?- les dije, sabia que Carlisle, siempre estaría de parte de Inglaterra, un poco de pasión por el futbol socer en su contra, no estaría mal.

-¿Y la razón será…?- dijo bella tratando de seguir un poco mi hilo de pensamientos.

-Estados Unidos va contra Inglaterra

-Entonces cuenta con migo- me respondió bella, Edward también le iba a Inglaterra, entendía sus razones.

-Pero Emmett va ir por Estados Unidos, esta en contra de cualquier equipo al que le valla Carlisle o Edward- me respondió Rosalie, un poco confundida.

-Y Jasper va en el mismo paquete- dijo Alice.

-Tengo una idea para este dilema, Esme y yo le iremos al equipo de Estados Unidos, y Alice y Rosalie le van a Inglaterra

-Me agrada bella, ¡Se donde podemos conseguir las camisetas! ¿Vamos?- Alice estaba con las pupilas dilatadas emocionada, si se trataba de comprar ella era la primera.

-Bien, que al final, quien pague la cuenta será Carlisle- dije con una sonrisa mostrando la tarjeta dorada.

* * *

**ujus ujus, me adelante al sabado, esque hoy ando inspirada y ademas no tengo clases n_n, por cierto quisiera que me dijeran a que equipo les van o creean que va a ganar, porque yo ni minima idea de esto XP, en fin, dejen su reviweu (asi se escribe?)**


	3. esto de la tienda FIFA me gusta

Esto de la tienda de la FIFA no esta tan mal

* * *

Entre con prisas a la tienda, siempre me pasaba de largo frente a esa tienda, pero hoy seria diferente, hoy entraría y compraría unas camisas, y quizás algunas banderas, ¿pero cuantos partidos contra Inglaterra habría?

-Esme, ¿hasta cuando estaremos en su contra?

-Hasta que ellos dejen de pensar en el futbol

-Creo que yo tengo la solución a eso, hay un antitranspirante que hace que los hombres dejen de pensar en futbol- dijo con una sonrisa bella casi saliendo de la tienda, Rosalie la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió un poco.

-Bella, entiéselo, nuestros chicos no son hombres, son chicos sobre naturales, dudo que haga el mismo efecto ese antitranspirante

-Lo que yo me cuestiono es ¿aun creen en los anuncios de TV?- dijo Esme con una sonrisa juguetona- vamos a comprar las camisetas- dijo adentrándose en a la tienda.

-Espera Esme, ¿Y cuales camisetas compraremos?- le pregunte.

-Cuatro de cada equipo, y decorativos, no se los que te agrade, te dejo uso libre de la tarjeta- dijo entregándome la hermosa tarjeta dorada, tome un carrito de compras y empecé a caminar por los pasillos.

-¿Todas somos talla chica?- pregunte.

-Alice mejor compra talla mediana, así mas comodidad y movimiento-me dijo Esme sonriente.

-Bien, cuatro playeras talla mediana de Estados Unidos, cuatro igualitas de Inglaterra, otras cuatro de España, cuatro de Sudáfrica

-Señoritas, si quieren apoyar a Sudáfrica en el mundial, creo que será caso perdido, al igual que España, o bueno casi caso perdido

-¿Porque?- le pregunte al chico que no dejaba de mirar a Rosalie.

-Porque perdió su ultimo partido contra Suiza es lo mas comentado en los canales donde no pasan el partido "amistoso" de Inglaterra contra Argentina-dijo el chico tomando el control remoto y cambio los canales y en la mayoría o estaba el partido o estaban hablando sobre los juegos.

-El ataque de futbol- dijo bella para ella misma, pero el chico le escucho y estallo a carcajadas.

-Ya entiendo la citación, trataran de poner celosos a sus novios, que están pegados a la TV como moscas a la miel- dijo sonriente el chico.

-¿Experiencia?- dijo Esme

-Un poco-sonrío el chico- mucho gusto les atiende Edgar- y saludo-creo que les puedo ayudar a que no terminen botando esa tarjeta dorada- señalo la tarjeta yo como instinto natural, la tome y la acune en mi pecho, como si el fuese a quitármela, sonrío y prosiguió hablando- bien, pueden comprar camisetas de Uruguay, esta jugando excelente, tienen cuatro puntos- no entendimos nada y nuestro rostro lo mostró, el chico sonrío- solo sigan mis consejos, México aun no juega su segundo partido, eso será mañana igual que Francia, así que eso es su decisión, la camiseta negra de México es muy buena

-¡Me encanta! ¿Puedo llevármela?-dijo Bella apretujando la camiseta negra del equipo mexicano y con una sonrisa sorprendente.

-Si te gusta, entonces cuatro camisetas de México serán-dije complaciente.

-Aunque ciertamente es casi imposible aun decidir cuales quedan en cuartos y octavos

-¿Qué idioma estas hablando?-pregunto Rosalie confusa.

-El idioma del mundial-sonrío el chico- tengo una solución, compren las camisas que mas les gusten y después pueden comprar arreglos, banderas, sombreros, lo que les guste, de los equipos faltantes

-Me agrada la idea- dijo Esme- elijan las camisas que les gusten

-¿Requieren mas de mi ayuda?-pregunto Edgar.

-Por supuesto- le dije- ¿no hay un catalogo de los jugadores?-el chico soltó una risa, y se dirigió al mostrador saco una gruesa carpeta y selecciono un apartado.

-Aquí están los jugadores que ahora están en el mundial, y estos los de estados unidos, Donaban tiene gran reputación de galán-dijo Edgar señalando a un chico que no era muy de mi estilo, en eso Rosalie llego gritando, con una imagen en la mano, era un chico de cabellos chinos.

-¿Quién es este chico de tan sexy cabello?-Edgar sonrío y le respondió.

-El es Memo Ochoa, el guardameta del conjunto mexicano

-No me importa a que se dedique, para mi simplemente es el sexy Memo Ochoa

-¡OH my gosh!-grito Bella al fondo de la tienda, todos salimos corriendo para saber que pasaba- ¿Por qué nunca nadie me informo que el de la camiseta verde y con el numero once es guapo?, así si miro el futbol- Edgar sonrío y respondió.

-Ese es Carlos vela, delantero de la selección de México- me gire y mire a un hombre me acerque y me di cuenta que era cartón, era alto y sexy, y tenia una barbita de tres días.

-Porque nadie me dijo que México era tan magnifico- dije aun admirando al chico con la camiseta verde, que deducía era mexicana.

-Ese es Rafael Márquez, mas conocido rafa Márquez, es defensa, también de México, otro de los mas galanes- mire como Esme rodaba los ojos y de repente guiada como por un imán camino por el pasillo y tomo un tigre de peluche.

-¿¡Y quien es esta criatura tan hermosa!- grito al fondo del pasillo apretujando el peluche, todas fuimos y tomamos nuestro respectivo "tigre".

-Ese es Zakumi, la mascota del mundial

-Esta hermoso-dijo Rosalie apretujando a zakumi.

-La mascota del mundial es lo mas vendido para chicas de esta tienda, lo que pasa es que es muy bonito y tierno

-Hay con este si me caso- dijo bella apretujando al peluche de Zakumi, el chico sonrío, luego una visión.

"Edward ¿y las chicas? preguntaba Carlisle, ¿no se abran ido porque no les hicimos caso? Preguntaba Emmett angustiado, ¡nos dejaron solos! Gritaba Jasper; inesperadamente Carlisle salía corriendo al bosque gritando el nombre de Esme"

No evite soltar una risilla, y Rosalie me golpeo en las costillas.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-pregunto Edgar, ¿y ahora que me inventaba?

-Este… es que nunca pensé que me fuera a gustar una mascota del mundial- luego le sonreí, el chico me miro como chiflada, pero en fin, alguien pedía que le cobraran en la caja.

-Disculpen, en un momento regreso, solo cobro, el deber me llama- y se fue.

-¿Alice que miraste?- me pregunto Esme.

-Creerán que los abandonamos- y sonreí.

-Apúrense a comprar lo que necesitamos, porque tenemos que llegar a poner una puesta en escena- inicie a caminar apresuradamente por los pasillos y tomar cosas lindas, y muchos peluches de Zakumi, había un disco, que importa de quien era también lo tome, y lo eche al carro, llegue a la caja Edgar no dijo nada y se limito a sonreír, sabia actuar bien, al terminar de cobrar me puso una copia del los jugadores y sus nombres y posiciones, bien, el plan estaba en marcha.

* * *

**Disculpen la falta de guin largo pero mi ordenador es un asco y no tiene el guion correcto, saludos**


	4. Fastidiar a Bella no es tan dificil

Torturar a bella no es tan difícil, después de todo.

* * *

Salimos de la tienda después de que Alice pagara con la tarjeta dorada, fuimos y subimos todo al auto, por suerte habíamos tomado el jeep de Emmett, que era el mas grande, siempre tendría esa idea de que el auto se parecía a Emmett, yo decidí ir en la parte trasera, con Esme, a bella le toco ir en el asiento del copiloto, pero no parecía molesta por el hecho; Alice saco algo de una de las bolsas de la FIFA que había dejado cerca de ella, era un disco, rápidamente lo abrió y lo coloco, comenzó a sonar una música rítmica, buena para ser bailada, era esa la categoría en la que yo la ponía "waka waka this is África" bella comenzó a contorsionarse en el asiento del copiloto.

—¡Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!— grito bella— apaga esa canción ¡Ahora!— Alice le bajo el volumen a la música dejándola como música de fondo— la aborrezco.

—No puedes aborrecer una canción si apenas es la primera vez que la escuchas—dijo tranquilamente Alice.

—Ese es el problema, no es la primera vez que la escucho, ¿acaso estuvieron viviendo en isla Esme?— pregunto bella, si Alice hubiese podido ponerse colorada, lo hubiese hecho, dudo un poco antes de responder.

—La verdad es que si, Carlisle y Esme nos prestaron la isla para festejar nuestro aniversario— dijo al fin hablando, bella no parecía sorprendida.

—Lo único que quiero es que no pongas esa canción— que por cierto aun sonaba de fondo.

—¿Esme te gusta la canción?— le pregunto inesperadamente, Esme dudo antes de responderle.

—Si un poco, tiene ritmo.

—Rosalie, ¿te gusta?— no podía decirle que no desde un principio me había agradado.

—Si claro, es bailable— le respondí.

—Lo siento bella la canción se queda— le dijo Alice.

—Bien para el auto— le dijo bella.

—Bella no seas melodramática— le respondió Alice.

—No es por melodrama, solo que no me gusta, prefiero caminar.

—¿Y tu crees que parare el auto?

—Si aprecias mi amistad si— Alice parecía dudar ante eso, sabia lo que hacia, revisaba el futuro.

—No parare el auto Isabella, si te dejo caminar por el bosque, o te come un oso, o te pierdes, y tendré que buscarte en auto, que aun tendrá la canción sonando.

—¡Bien has lo que se te venga en gana!— dijo furiosa bella, y se cruzo de brazos, Alice le subió el volumen a la canción y Esme sin evitarlo comenzó a danzar.

—Ahora vamos por todo. Y te acompaña la suerte. Tsamina mina sangalewa. Porqué esto es África. Tsamina mina eh, eh. Waka Waka eh, eh. Tsamina mina sangalewa. Porqué esto es África— cantaba Alice, y yo también bailaba, mientras que bella, bella solo hacia berrinche como niña pequeña en el asiento del copiloto, pensé que nada podía hacer enojar a bella, ahora me daba cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba.

* * *

JEJEJEJE **cometi uno de mis herrorsillos XD, pero supongamos que bella tiene una vaga idea de lo que es isla esme, pero claro nunca ha ido XD jaja yo y mis equibocaciones XD saludos y dejen review, WAKA WAKA CREO QUE LO DIJE BIEN xD**


	5. Ahora estamos solos

Y ahora estamos solos, ¡tengo miedo!

* * *

Después de que bella dejara de molestar con que tenia que hablar con migo, puse toda mi atención en el partido, teníamos un horrendo empate, y creo que Jasper estaba haciendo de las zullas poniéndonos a Carlisle y a mi mas nerviosos ¿y si perdíamos? ¡Era un partido amistoso, Inglaterra no podía ser vencida así!

—Acéptalo Edward, perderás. — Me decía Emmett, había hecho una tonta apuesta futbolera, y no era nada de dinero, o pintarse el cabello, con Emmett eran las ligas mayores, eso de cortarse el cabello eran niñerías para el, le gustaban las cosas extremas, y esta vez no se había quedado atrás, si su equipo ganaba, me pintaría un enorme letrero en la frente que dijera "Emmett me gano en una tonta apuesta" y no podía dejar que ganara, ¡Inglaterra no puede perder!, el medio tiempo llego y estábamos en un limpio empate uno a uno, me puse de pie para ir a hablar con bella, había escuchado que estaba en la cocina, ya entendía porque muchos hombres perdían la razón de tiempo y espacio, yo mismo un vampiro con súper sentidos desarrollados, me había quedado enfocado solo y nada mas que en el partido, si Alice tenia una visión acerca de algo importante, yo pasaría desapercibido de eso.

Me asome a la cocina pero no había nadie, ninguna de las cuatro.

— ¿Bella? — grite por las escaleras.

— ¿¡Esme! — grito mi padre con cierta desesperación, "¿Edward, esta Esme con tigo?" me pregunto mi padre que recorría los pasillos una y otra vez del segundo piso.

— ¡Alice no esta! — grito Jasper, su angustia y miedo nos inundo, yo podía caer al suelo en cualquier momento y colocarme en forma fetal a chuparme el dedo pulgar.

— ¡Nos abandonaron! — grito Emmett, hasta el grandulon había caído en la boca de lobo de la desesperación.

—Tenemos que calmarnos. — dije, porque estaba a punto de volverme loco con aquellos tres, sus pensamientos era una explosión de miedo, sufrimiento y arrepentimiento.

— ¡Alice aquí tengo una tarjeta Platinum, puedes quitarle hasta el ultimo centavo… regresa por favor!

— ¡Rosalie seré tu esclavo sexual toda la vida! — grito Emmett, sin coordinar la función de cerebro-boca; Carlisle parecía hámster nerviosos buscando hasta por debajo de la tierra a Esme.

—Tenemos que mantener nuestra cordura. — les hice razonar un poco, Carlisle bajo furioso pensando una sarta de palabrotas mentalmente, todo culpándose por abandonar a Esme.

—Edward, cordura es lo que menos tengo en este momento, si solo le hubiese puesto mas atención a Esme… si esta halla afuera y es atacada por… algo …— mi padre guardo silencio y se quedo cabizbajo.

—Papá, es una vampira. — utilice un tono mas alto para el termino vampira, pero bella no era aun parte de los inmortales, pero tenia que estar con Alice, estaba obligada; mi padre súbitamente se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo gritando el nombre de Esme, Emmett y Jasper le siguieron, yo fui el ultimo que salio, tomando una dirección diferente.

* * *

**jejeje ahora creo que cambiare los dias de publicacion, SIEMRPE PUBLICO EN VIERNES XD asi que ahora seran los viernes n_n pa´que se relajen un tantito n_n y yo mi inspiracion la manejo con reviews XD hasta ahora mi mostro comelon de inspiracion y reviews esta bien, pero me dice que tiene hambre XD jajaja saludos y espero que les guste**


	6. ¿Cordura? eso no importa ahora

¿Cordura? Eso no importa ahora.

* * *

Edward me pedía cordura, pero Esme estaba afuera, y por mi causa, por no ser el marido cariñoso que besa a su esposa en cuanto llega de trabajar, era un marido irresponsable, ¡y que si ganaba Inglaterra!, ¿Dónde rayos estaba Esme?

— ¡Esme!— grite a todo pulmón por el bosque.

— ¡Alice!— gritaba Jasper.

— ¡Rosalie!— le seguía Emmett; se supone que a tu esposa no tienes que buscarla por en medio del bosque como si buscaras a un perrito perdido en las calles de New York.

¿Y ahora tenia que llevar una vida de soltero a causa del futbol? ¡La soltería no va con migo! Ya me había acostumbrado a estar casado ¡y con mi esposa!, si tendría que soportar una vida de soltero tendría que pedirle consejos a Charlie, escuche que dicen que es un soltero empedernido, pero… ¡yo no quiero ser un soltero!

Me quede quieto ¿podían ser ellas?, era alguien eso era seguro, cuando me di cuenta me había quedado solo, Emmett y Jasper habían salido corriendo, la razón estaba ante mis ojos, dos enormes osos ¿Por qué Emmett y Jasper corrieron? De seguro la desesperación y soledad los volvía un poco cobardes; me gire he ignore a los osos hoy no tenia hambre, bueno si tenia hambre, pero hambre de un beso de Esme y una hambre muy feroz; pero si yo había sido como un niño berrinchudo que dice que no quiere verduras y que tampoco tiene hambre, y por dentro las tripas están gritando "¡Quiero comida!"

Comencé a caminar a paso humano para llegar a casa, esperaba que ya estuviesen hay, un poco de ponerse de rodillas humillarse lo necesario y un beso, después con suerte, terminar de ver el partido, o verlo completo porque según yo tenia entendido, Emmett había estado grabando el partido, así que, creo que seria como correr el tiempo hacia atrás.

* * *

**Capitulo chiquito que viene con el otro, solo que este no lo terminaba porque no sabia como XD jejeje ahora sip, hasta el proximo viernes**


	7. ¿Y si soy su jugete?

H**ola a tods un gran saludo y haoy me adelanto, ¿Por que? porque creo que se lo merecen, ademas, ya casi es eclipse, por no decirlo en unas horas, y por eso muero de alegria n_n uff soy tan feliz n_n por lo tanto disfruten este capitulo, y que mala pata ya perdio mi equipo, pero mexico se va con la frente en alto n_n salu2 n_n**

* * *

¿Volverá si soy su juguete; hablando en todos los sentidos?

Me carcomía por dentro como queso chedar, necesitaba a mi Alice, ella era la razón de mi existencia, el centro de mi universo, la coco de mi Chanel… me sacudí energéticamente, ¿Cómo que la coco de mi Chanel, ahora era un adicto a la moda? Claro todo a causa de ella, ¿y ahora que, el azul palo combina con el verde hoja de naranjo? ¡Necesito a Alice! No podía quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, Carlisle estaba gritando como loco el nombre de Esme, y Emmett estaba como loco, sentía un enorme terror, ¿a que? Ya me lo imagino, a llevar a cabo un celibato; pero es no me importaba, quería a mi Alice; necesitaba tranquilizarme, y no podía, estaba aterrado, yo no podía vivir sin ella claramente, y aquellos dos sin sus chicas tampoco, así que estábamos a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa, me gire y me dispuse a hacer algo mas productivo que andar gritando por el bosque; después de un momento me di cuenta que Emmett me siguió, bueno fue hasta que me hablo.

— ¿Por qué corremos?

— Regresa con Carlisle. —le dije tangente.

— No quiero solo esta como loco gritando.

— Que regreses con Carlisle he dicho.

—No voy a regresar y eso es punto final.

—Bien como sea, solo no molestes.

—Yo nunca molesto.

—Eso crees tu Emmett.

—¡Ja!, es verdad, yo soy un buen chico.

—Pero bueno para molestar, hasta rose se fue por eso.

—No se porque se fue Rosalie, si sabe que me encantan los deportes, de seguro solo por culpa de Esme y bella-

—¿Esme? Dudo que Esme sea responsable de algo.

—No lo se hermano, en veces miro que tiene un poco de maldad en si.

—En verdad alucinas Emmett, ¡mama, haciendo maldades! No me hagas reír.

—Bien, a la mejor tienes razón y solo me imagino cosas, ¿Cómo abra quedado el partido?

—Emmett, nunca cambias.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Que importa ya, hay que seguir buscando.

Ningunas de las cuatro aparecía y yo comenzaba a alarmarme, a lo lejos escuche un crujido de ramas, y un poco de alegría ¿Quiénes eran?

—¿Jasper?

—¿Sam, Jacob, Seth? Que hacen del lado de nuestro territorio

—Espera, no te pongas agresivo, solo hemos escuchado gritos, además, Edward me llamo. — menciono Jacob tranquilo. — ¿Cómo que las chicas desaparecieron?

—Como lo has dicho, se fueron, mirábamos el partido y cuando salimos a buscarlas ya no estaban.— respondió Emmett tranquilo, los tres lobos soltaron un resoplido he intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunte, el miedo me inundo, y creo que a ellos tambien, y a Emmett, que por suerte no se puso a dar vueltas en circulo

—Será difícil encontrarlas, claro no imposible, pero cuando una chica se enoja a causa de futbol, es que… ustedes saben el resto de la historia. — si claro cuando una chica se enoja a causa del futbol sale huyendo, creo que solo habla de las chicas vampiro, y bueno una casi vampiro.

* * *

**que les parecio? me dejarand e ragalito un review? me lo meresco? ustedes deciden n_n**


	8. Mis pasiones se repelen

Mis pasiones… se repelen

* * *

Estaba siguiendo a Jasper, quería a mi Rosalie, mi bebe, mi osita preciosa, ella sabia que me encantaba el futbol, también sabia que rompía cosas cuando miraba partidos, no tenia porque irse, es imposible, no puede dejarme, a ella le gustan mis abrazos de oso

— ¿a que equipo le van? —pregunto Jacob.

—el que sea, mientras Edward no le valla a ese. —le respondí orgulloso, Sam se soltó a risotadas.

—Tengo un chiste del mundial ahora que lo recuerdo, — Dijo Sam con una sonrisa. — bien va así "va el niño y le dice a su mama, ¡Mama, mama en la escuela me dicen waka, waka! y la mama le pregunta ¿Por qué cariño? Luego el niño le responde ¡Porque esto es África!"— me solté a carcajadas no lo evite.

— me gusta, se lo contare a Esme. — mencione con una sonrisa.

—Emmett, ¿acaso recuerdas que Rosalie no esta?— me dijo Jasper.

—si lo se, pero ya esta grande puede cuidarse sola. — Jasper hizo una mueca de coraje, pero no dijo nada más.

—sabes que quedaron en empate Inglaterra contra argentina. — dijo Seth sonriente

—ufff...… que suerte, no le gane la apuesta a Edward, bien creo que hay esposas que buscar, y bueno una comprometida. — Jacob me soltó una mirada enojada.

—tranquilo Jake, de seguro bella esta enojada y aceptara dar una vuelta en moto con tigo mientras no hables de futbol. — le dijo Sam, y todo se tranquilizo, si claro la mano de Jasper, ufff... hermano, esto si que es tranquilo.

* * *

**Jejejejeje, bien hoy les subo capitulo y el viernes tambien tengo demaciado tiempo libre y me paso el tiempo escribiendo y mirando cosas del mundial XD jejeje, uff, muero por ver el partido de alemania y españa, uff ni se por cual irle, pero me imagino que el que pase en la final va cntra la naranja mecanica y ciertamente me gustaria que holanda ganara XD jajaja uff nunca pense que supiera tanto del futbol XD jajajajaja saludos y que?, meresco review? tendre regalito?**


	9. Brodway solo toca nuestros talones

**Hola a todos, si algo que falta mencionar aca es que la cancion de waving flags no es mia tampoco, ed de david bisbal, aunque creo que ni de davis bisbal es, es de otro chico africano que canta re chulo, jejej ok en fin, ¿que mas? oh si quien miro el partido de hoy, España VS. Alemania, corrieron con suerte que solo por eso publique hoy XD jejeje mi equipo gano XD jajaj le gane a toda mi familia, la final esa quiero verla XD ayer tambien gano mi equipo, uff pero ya el ultimo si ahora si que esta dificil decirlo, jejeje ok me dejo en paz el teclado y los dejo leer XD. espero que les guste n_n, aca otra aparicion mexicana que creo que a muchas les gusta XD, saludos **

* * *

Broadway solo toca nuestros talones.

Alice aun seguía con su canción del mundial, ciertamente ya me estaba desesperando un poco, ese "Waka, Waka" no saldría muy fácil de mi cabeza.

—¡This it África! — grite sin razón alguna, la canción había acabado y no llegaba a tener alguna sintonía mi grito; Alice comenzó a reírse ante eso, y me dijo entre rizas.

— Tranquila Esme, ya pondré otra canción del mundial, aquí dice que hay una que se llama... — Alice le paso el disco a bella para que leyera el titulo de la canción ella estaba al pendiente del volante.

— Waving Flags, de David Bisbal. — dijo de mala gana Bella.

— Suena bien, ponla para ver que tal, algo diferente al "Waka Waka"— dijo Rosalie moviendo la cabeza hacia el lado derecho como si quisiera destrabarse el cuello.

La música era completamente diferente al la otra, menos dan cística pero también buena.

— ¿Qué les parece? — pregunto Alice.

— Bastante buena siendo sincera, y no la odio, es la primera vez que la escucho, así que puedo escucharla muchas veces. — dijo con una sonrisa Bella.

— Bien tú lo has pedido. — Alice apachurro el botón de repetir, las primeras cinco veces estuvo bien pero cuando llegamos a casa, Rosalie, Bella y yo terminamos bajando del auto cantando como zombies.

— "El partido ya va a comenzar todos juntos vamos a ganar seremos grandes seremos fuertes…"— Alice se soltó a carcajadas ante eso, yo no podía soportar ni un "waka waka" o "Waring of flags" mas, así que con una mirada amenazante le dije.

— Si se te ocurre poner el disco dentro de la casa, olvídate de tu porche y de tu tarjeta de crédito o debito.

— Gracias hasta que alguien hace justicia. — dijo tranquila Bella, Alice dejo el disco en el auto de Emmett, y nos bajamos del auto a poner nuestra "escena"

— Esme… ¿Qué es lo que haremos? — pregunto Rosalie.

— Decorar todo para parecer unas verdaderas fanáticas del futbol.

— Yo me encargo de la decoración. — grito Alice; como si no estuviéramos enteradas de eso, sonreí.

— Bien Bella, te daré unas buenas clases de actuación, Rosalie ve y mira el partido, para ver algunos comentarios, y decirlos nosotras.

— Bien… ¡Alice, no te acerques al televisor es Mio!— grito Rosalie amenazando a Alice.

— No soy tan mala actriz. — dijo colorada Bella.

— Se que mientes ahora mismo.

— No quiero hacer esto, no se nada de futbol.

— Bella, recuerda a Vela. — dije con una sonrisa por mi chiste de palabras.

— Bien, ¿con que empezamos?

— Con un poco de engaño.

— Bien, iniciemos.

— Primero ponte la camiseta de estados unidos, yo también me la pondré. —nos pusimos nuestra respectiva camiseta, Alice y Rosalie pasaron por las de ellas, bien el primer paso, tener nuestro vestuario listo, el segundo la escenografía, también estaba listo.

— No esta fea, me gusta.

— Bien Bella no te desconcentres, lo primero y mas importante, nunca despejes la vista del televisor.

— Por que lo di…

— Porque un verdadero fanático del futbol, lo único importante es que no le anoten gol en su portería.

— Bien apuntado.

— Después de eso; tu equipo nunca, pero nunca comete faltas, lo que pasa es que el arbitro necesita lentes y que esta mal.

— Y eso es por que…

— No lo se, simplemente es lo que he aprendido en todo este tiempo.

— Bien y ¿después?

— Tu equipo es el mejor del mundo.

— Pero nuestros equipos serán, estados unidos, Argelia y Eslovenia, y eso es por ahora.

— Lo se pero… ¿tu como sabes tan...?—Alice llego brincando con algo parecido a un enorme casco de tortura.

— Y si utilizamos esto como en "La naranja mecánica" pero en vez de escenas violentas, que sean partidos de futbol, unas quince horas bastarían, solo le encajamos estos clavitos inofensivos en la cabeza y luego estos en los parpados y listo. — Bella me dirigió una mirada de suplica, se miraba que decía, "Esme no dejes que me haga eso"

— Alice no hay tiempo para eso, además creo que esta lista. — Alice soltó un resoplido y subió las escaleras como un suspiro, las bajo en instantes.

— Al fin que ni quería intentarlo.

— ¡Esme, ayúdame! — era Rosalie en la sala, corrimos para saber que pasaba.

— Que pasa Rosalie.

— Esme, no entiendo ni una palabra de los comentaristas, y luego tienen una mano que habla eso… me "frikea*", no entiendo nada, dicen que los jugadores subieron y luego bajaron y que el delantero y penalti y no se que mas cosas, mi cabeza va a estallar.

— ¿Una mano que habla?— pregunto Alice.

— ¿Acaso fue lo único que escuchaste?... si le ponen unos ojos de plástico y lo hacen llamar Compayito*, además pasaron unos partidos de México y no sale mi sexy Memo Ochoa, y hay un Chicharito que al parecer es la sensación.

— Tranquila Rosalie, Bella ve por los zakumi´s, Alice ve por las trompetas, estamos listas, el partido inicia en diez minutos, si algunos de los cuatro nos esta buscando detendrán la tarea para venir a ver el partido, por ahora eso les importa mas.— nos colocamos frente al televisor, todo estaba listo, Bella le apostaría a Alice que se comería una ave cruda cualquiera de las dos si el respectivo equipo ganaba, claro, estaba sirviendo la puesta en escena, los chicos, y tres lobos estaban en el marco de la puerta de la sala con la boca abierta; el futbol no es solo para hombres.

* * *

***frikea: asusta, te da miedo, algo asi XD**

***compayito: es una mano que habla XD jajaja ok mas explicado es uno de los personajes comicos de la tv mexicana en los deportes les dejo un video para que sepan quien es n_n h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = s 7 D T c T M g S r s( ya saben quitenle los espacios, huy que lata eso pero bueno, espero que els guste n_n)**

**bien ahora me despido XD, espero que para el viernes tenga mi capitulo ya bien :S jeje tengo complicaciones con el sig. XD jejje y uff, la final ya es el domingo y yo apenas con la primera etapa, ni a cuartos llego XD jajaja ya ya, me pondre trucha, que ya hay que eliminar a inglaterra, estados unidos y mexico XD jejeje bien pues, no y los alemanes ya mire, no estan feos, puro niño bonito XD jajajajaja.**

**meresco review? uff escribi mas en los comentarios que en el capitulo jeje ok ok, ya dejo de escribir XD jejeje bye, cuidense.**


	10. Como paso esto

**bien creo que hoy ando algo peresoza :P uff, pero como lo prometi traje el capitulo de hoy n_n estoy aburrida, no hay partido hasta mañana, y eso es como mi gasolina pa esto, pero a penas duras y le saco mis ultimos recuerdos de futbol XD jejeje ¿ALGUIEN SABE QUIEN DIJO EL PULPO QUE IBA A GANAR EL MUNDIAL? jejejeje maldito pulpo, se ha salvado que no lo hagan ceviche despues de hecharle la sal a los teutones creia que se se lo hechaban al plato XD jajaja ok ok ya pueden seguir leyendo XD.**

* * *

¿Cómo paso esto?

mi clavícula estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, al igual que todos los chicos a mis espaldas, mas que nada Jacob, y es que el espectáculo que estaban dando las chicas, bella portaba orgullosamente la camisa de estados unidos, bonita cosa, mi futura nuera le iba a mi equipo contrario, fue hasta que mire con atención que no solo una portaba la camiseta del enemigo, mi Esme, mi linda y preciosa Esme, portaba con alegría la camisa de estados unidos, y me miraba como un tigre a punto de atacarme, fue Edward que me robo las palabras que le iba a mencionar a Esme.

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan! Como se te ocurre portar la playera del clan enemigo, ellos son los vampiros malos, ¡Inglaterra ganara!

— Edward no seas dramático, además no mientas, es claro y obvio que . ganara y alzara la copa. — menciono bella, Edward le miro estupefacto.

— Así se habla hermanita. — dijo Emmett orgulloso que como siempre nos llevaría la contra.

— Disculpa Emmett que quieres decir con "así se habla", ¿le vas a estados unidos?— dijo mi Rosalie portando una bonita camiseta roja de Inglaterra, claro esa playera si era elegante, ¡tenia porte! La de estados unidos era solo una playera azul, eso que tenia de elegante, observe mejor y la linda Alice también portaba su camiseta roja, por algo eran mis preferidas.

— ¡Rosalie no, tu no!— grito Emmett un poco dolido.

— ¿Alice? —era Jasper, no podía creer que su pequeña adicta a la moda cambiara los tacones de 15 cm. Por unos tacos de futbol.

— Jasper, no te preocupes, he mirado a los futbolistas y son muy galantes, hay uno que tiene un perfume. — dijo mi chiquilla, cuando yo iba a abrir la boca, Jacob me robo el momento.

— ¡Bella, que rayos paso con tigo, pensé que odiabas los deportes!

— Después de ver a Vela y Donaban y bueno Muller y algunos porteros, pues descubrí que el deporte no era tan malo.

— ¿Carlisle, no vas a decir nada? —pregunto mi dulce esposa con mirada de león.

— Justo a eso iba, —le respondí enojado— ¿como puedes portar tan orgullosamente tan horrible camiseta? Sabía que te gustaba un poco el deporte pero no como para hacer todo esto. — señale cada uno de los arreglos alusivos al mundial, que lo mas probable fuese que Alice los hubiese puesto, y ciertamente se miraba linda la casa, bandera inglesa y estadounidense estaban torcidas por una orilla haciendo alusión a un moño en sima del sillón de la televisión, una bandera sudafricana al centro, pequeña pero linda, parecía mas un centro especial para mirar los partidos que la propia sala de mi casa, pero Alice solía ser así, muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? Expresiva en cuanto a las "celebraciones"

— Y yo no sabia que amaras mas tu camiseta… —mi esposa soltó una exclamación dándole poca importancia a mi enojo — mejor miro el partido a discutir con tigo, si te agrada la idea puedes mirar el partido… desde el tapete. — y fueron sus ultimas palabras, las chicas eran dueñas del control y del sillón.

* * *

** ¿Que les parecio? lo se lo se, demaciado pequeño, pero preciento que alice tendra una vison XD jejeje ok si me saco un capitulo hoy lo publico mañana, si es por fortuna, XD no prometo nada en serio, mi cerebro esta seco, y es casi literal XD jejeje ok ok, ¿meresco review? ustedes deciden y si lo meresco le dan clic en eso que dice review y me dan mi gasolina n_n saludos cuidense y a disfrutar la batalla por el tercer puesto, VAMOS URUGAY! lo siento teutones, son guapos pero tsssss... me encantaria que un latinoamericano ganase el tercer puesto n_n bin ya adios n_n.**


	11. que te pasa, tu vas al tapete

**hola a todos, bien pequeño capitulo, pequeñisimo XD pero es lo que se me ocurrio, ahora voy por un capitulo de edward n_n el pulpo de pacotilla paul me dijo que perderia mi seleccion, no se si habla de mexico, alemania, o holanda XD jajaja, bien que disfruten el mini capitulo.**

* * *

¿Qué te pasa? Tú vas en el tapete.

Después de que Esme diera por cerrado el tema de porque le íbamos a equipos diferentes los chicos trataron de encontrar un lugar en el tapete, lugar donde Esme los había sentenciado a ver el partido; Edward se me acerco disimuladamente a sentarse a mi lado.

— Bella ¿me haces un lugarcito junto a ti? —me miro como solía hacer al principio cuando nos conocimos; y no hablo de esas miradas de odio, hablo de las miradas lindas que me hacían sentir mariposas en el estomago.

— ¡No! Tú vas en el tapete, ¡te mandaron al tapete! — poca atención le prestaba al partido, y apenas llevaba cuatro minutos cuando Carlisle soltó un ensordecedor grito de gol, iba a girar a celebrar con Esme, pero esta tenia los brazos cruzados al pecho, y solo menciono.

— Que bien un gol de Steven Gerrard, Inglaterra vam… — y prefirió guardar silencio, Esme se lo comía con los ojos, Alice se puso a brincar después de poner mas atención al partido; pero se dio cuenta que se le había pasado el momento, además, un gol al minuto cuatro es demasiado pronto para juzgar una batalla ganada; Edward me hablo de nuevo después de todo ese escándalo.

— Lo vez te dije que Inglaterra ganaría. — me dijo con voz seductora.

— Y yo te dije que no te iba a dar un lugar en el sillón, ¡al tapete! — y así concluí nuestra discusió.

* * *

**que pronto no s leemos de nuevo XD jeje ok ¿que les parecio? aparte de pequeño XD jjejeje, los invito a ver mis otros dos fic relativamente nuevos, **_i need see you again _**y**_ tu de que vas _**por los que no le gusta ver a esme y carlisle peliados XD jejejeje, ha pero les aseguro que esto terminara bonito n_n ¿meresco review? ustedes lo deciden n_n**


	12. Amo mi don

**hola a todos n_n al fin regreso, despues e una semana desastrosa con las inscripciones de mi escuela, uff pero al fin saque un capitulo, n_n, por sierto lei unos review que me dicen porque no pongo el "POV" pero lo que pasa es que hay unos chicos que estan sobre mi diciedome que es mejor que no ponga los "POV" pero trato de poner pistas al principio n_n, bueno despues de aclarar esto espero que les guste n_n**

* * *

¡Amo mi don!

Escuche disimuladamente la discusión entre Bella y Edward, ella termino mandándolo al tapete; yo evite la molestia de mirar a Jasper, usaría su don sobre mi, ya lo sabia lo había mirado con mis visiones, el futbol se me estaba haciendo de lo mas aburrido iba ganando "mi equipo" pero… ¿y que con eso? El futbol no era de mi agrado, prefiero ver… ¡los Simpson! Bueno los Simpson son buenos, y me gusta mirarlos el partido me esta agotando la paciencia, después de un momento mi don se puso en activo

_"Jugadores ingleses y estadounidenses por todas partes, después de un momento el portero ingles tratando de parar un balón, y se le resbala de las mano"_

— ¡JA JA dedos de mantequilla!— grite muerta de la risa, claro metafóricamente.

— ¿Alice?— me pregunto Esme, yo no podía hablar estaba carcajeándome.

—lo que pasa es que el gol de estados unidos va a ser algo… gracioso. — dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida, pero no tubo que explicar mas, lo que había visto se proyecto en la televisor todos nos soltamos a carcajadas, portero dedos de mantequilla, hasta Bella se sostuvo el estomago porque duramos demasiado carcajeando, Carlisle no paraba de reír, y Emmett menciono.

—El gol más entupido que he mirado en mi vida, y esta si que ha sido muy larga. —nos carcajeamos otra vez.

— ¡El gol mas tonto que he mirado en mi vida! Eso si es bastante. —río Carlisle.

— ¡Tu miraste el primer gol, del primer mundial Carlisle!— se burlo Emmett, Carlisle siguió riendo; decidí ponerme de pie y abrazar a mi zakumi.

— Bien zakumi, creo que ya todo esta hecho aquí.— dije abrazando mi peluche

— Alice es apenas el primer tiempo. — menciono mi guapo esposo.

— Lo se Jasper, pero…— y otras de mis visiones "holanda contra España, un pulpo, dinero…" ¡que rayos hace un pulpo en mis visiones!

— ¿Un pulpo?— me pregunto Edward.

— Lo se, ni yo lo entiendo. — dije con un suspiro.

— ¿Qué paso? —quiso saber Emmett.

— Lo que pasa es que tuve una visión con holanda y España, dinero y… ¡un pulpo!

— Creo saber de que pulpo hablas Alice, — dijo Carlisle muy serio como si estuviéramos abordando un tema aun mas importante que otro ataque de neófitos hacia bella. — Se trata del pulpo paul, hace preediciones sobre los partidos.

— ¡Alice un pulpo baboso y con tentáculos te va quitar el puesto de vidente!— se burlo Emmett, yo trate de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero que los lobos abrieran la boca me tomo por sorpresa.

— ¡El pulpo paul, lo vamos a conocer!— mencionaron los tres lobos al unísono, ¿¡que rayos importaba un pulpo! ¡yo soy mas confiable que una cosa babosa! Ante mis gritos de desesperación mentales Edward se soltó riendo, todos, incluyéndome, lo miramos como si fuera un costal de deliciosa sangre, bueno los perros como si fuera un enorme hueso me imagino, pero todos en la sala queríamos acabar con el.

— Tranquilos, es que Alice esta algo celosa de paul. — ahora nosotros nos soltamos a carcajadas, el nombre del pulpo le salía… entre lindo y extraño a mi hermano favorito, era como si Edward estuviese presentando a un bailarín exótico "paul".

— ¡Edward, nunca pensé que fueras presentador de bailadores exóticos! —se carcajeo bella que se ponía un poco morada.

— Es que quería que Alice no se sintiera celosa, ella simplemente tiene el nombre de Ali…

— Si haces el mismo tonito que utilizaste con el maldito pulpo te arranco la cabeza, y sabes que no bromeo.— me gire y me dirigí a mi habitación, secretamente había bajado el disco, discretamente lo puse en mi habitación "waka waka he he, is time for África".

* * *

**bien que les parecio?, maldito pulpo paul ¬¬ jaja no le va a quitar el puesto a alice! jajajaja meresco review? uestedes lo deciden n_n**


	13. Invitado especial

**HOLA! bien, como estan?, jeje, LA SUB 20 FEMENIL ESTA GENIAL! XD jejeje yea, jajaja ok ok como estan?, bien ya pregunte eso, ando muy efusiva XD, bien que les guste este capitulo, tomando algunas recomendaciones, quiero la cancion del pulpo en mi MP3 XD pero no la encontre XD, jaja ok ya, lean n_n**

* * *

Invitado especial

Alice se había ido a escuchar un disco, las chicas soltaron un bufido y gritaron al unísono.

— ¡Esa maldita canción otra vez!— la habitación se lleno de enojo, y un poco de alegría a lo alto de las escaleras y desde el ordenador.

— ¿Odian la canción "Waka Waka" cierto?— inquirió Emmett.

— Con el alma. — respondió Bella.

— Excelente. — Emmett hizo una pésima imitación del señor Burns de los Simpson, pero aun así tomo a las chicas y caminaron hacia la computadora.

— ¿La canción del pulpo Paul?— pregunto Esme intrigada.

— Si, la ponemos a todo volumen para fastidiar a Alice.

— Hermano, creo que esto no terminaría bien. — le dije a Emmett.

— Tonterías Jasper tu solo no quieres que hagan rabiar a tu pequeño monstruo.

— ¡Con mas respeto Emmett, no le hables así a mi Alice!

— Jasper tranquilo, solo será una pequeña broma a Alice. — dijo mi padre, tome si tranquilidad y la esparcí por toda la habitación; Bella se encogió en hombros y fue a la cocina, escuche que abría el refrigerador y vertía un poco de… leche claro, ponía un poco de leche en un vaso de vidrio y luego escuche el microondas.

— Bella cariño, hay chocolate en polvo en la alacena. — dijo mi madre tranquila.

— Gracias Esme, pero solo quiero un poco de leche tibia, para relajarme un poco. — escuche como le daba un pequeño sorbo y resoplaba porque se había quemado la lengua, después dejo el vaso sobre la mesa, con la leche rebosando casi hasta el tope pude imaginar, Emmett decidió ponerle iniciar a al canción del pulpo, todos nos miramos desconcertados, Edward fue el primero en soltarse en carcajadas, Bella soltó unas leves risitas y Carlisle se tiro en el sillón carcajeando, Rosalie se recargo en la pared mientras que Esme trataba de ser discreta en sus risas, y Emmett estaba golpeando el escritorio, ante toda esa felicidad no lo evite y también me dispuse a carcajearme.

—_ Paul Paul, we love Paul… __Paul the octopus Paul … we love you…— canto Emmett entre risas, lo que hizo que todos rieran mas, luego Bella con una amplia sonrisa imito la canción a la perfección, y se soltó a carcajear; pero sabia que tenia que poner atención a ese punto rojo de ira a lo alto de las escaleras, pero era mayor la alegría acá abajo que el enojo de Alice haya arriba._

— ¡Que rayos están escuchando!— era mi esposa y estaba furiosa, tome la poca alegría del lugar y trate de esparcirla por la habitación, pero su furia era algo así como un auto blindado, ella estaba blindada contra mi por el momento.

_— ¿__Paul Paul, we love Paul… Paul the octopus Paul … we love you…?— __le dijo Emmett malicioso, ahora eso era lo que había en la habitación, malicia, enojo y preocupación, donde rayos esta la paz._

— ¡Emmett sabes que es maldito pulpo no me cae bien!

— ¿Entonces el periquito, la tortuga, el hámster, el gato o el perro, cual te cae bien?— pregunto Emmett con malicia.

— Ninguno, ninguna cosa que babee o suelte pelo puede hacerle competencia a la grandiosa Alice Cullen.

— Pero yo pensaba que tus visiones solo se valían de decisiones. — dijo Bella intrigada.

— ¿Y que creías que era el futbol, un deporte sin trampas?, claro que hay algo de dinero en todas partes, pero casi siempre nada es seguro, bueno solo la final. — Alice frunció el seño y estuve seguro de que estaba mirando los partidos del mundial.

— ¿Podrías decirnos quien va a ganar el mundial?— dijo Edward con una sonrisa mire como Bella suspiraba al verlo sonreír, Jacob ponía los ojos en blanco y cruzaba los brazos, pero aun Alice recordaba que habían estado cantando la canción del pulpo, por cierto nota personal, quiero esa canción en mi reproductor de música portátil, Edward sonrío ante mis pensamientos, y Alice lo había notado, de seguro pensaba que Edward se burlaba de el, tenia los ojos negros como carbón y se acercaba lentamente hacia el, con una mirada acecina, yo inicie a buscar alegría donde estuviese, la encontré, era un gozo enorme, alegría descomunal, la tome y en teoría se la lance a mi pequeña esposa, ella sonrío y se puso a brincar, y en ese momento decidí poner mas atención en la cocina, descubrir quien era el salvador de Edward, escuche unos lengüetazos, y unas pequeñas gotas caer, olfatee y descubrí que la leche había sido derramada.

— Bella si no vas a la cocina ahora alguien terminara con tu leche. —le mencione a Bella.

— ¡Mi leche tibia!— dijo Bella golpeándose la frente, inicio a correr hacia la cocina, yo tomaba toda la alegría y se la estaba pasando a Alice, un gran esfuerzo tenerla en calma, pase mi brazo por sus hombros y le di un beso, le sonreí y le susurre al oído.

— Tranquila, nadie tenia malicia, solo que no querían tu canción "Waka Waka"— mi esposa sonrío y respiro hondo para relajarse, funciono, todos nos encaminamos hacia la cocina, nos habíamos sumido en nuestra péquela platica que no había notado que había problemas, lo único que escuche fue mi nombre gritado por Bella, ¿Quién rayos era nuestro invitado?

— ¡Edward no quiero que Jasper le haga daño al pequeño!— Edward me saco de la casa, con cara de disculpa, pero yo ni hambre tenia, ¿que rayos pasaba?

— Hermano… ¡vamos a cazar!

— Pero si cace antier. — le dije, yo quería conocer a nuestro invitado.

— Jasper te dije que, ¡vamos a cazar! No hay punto de discusión, camina. — suspire fingidamente y comencé a caminar ignorando a mi hermano.

* * *

**Que les parecio?, jeje trato y trato de hacerlos mas grandes pero mi mente no da para mas, ¿quien es el invitado especial? buajajaja, jaja ok ok, el proximo capitulo lo sabran, pobre jasper, lo pusieron en engorda de sangre XD jejejeje, meresco review?, ustedes lo deciden n_n**


	14. Una caza obligada

**HOLA BOROLAS! jajaja como estan? muchos capitulos no? jaja pero me divierto mucho escribiendo, espero sacar un capitulo pronto, esto del futbol ya esta pasando de moda y se me van las ideas jajaja en fin, la racion de jugadores del fut tendra que ser compensada con el internte, ok ok ya me callo y lean n_n**  


* * *

Una caza obligada

Jasper estaba refunfuñando mentalmente porque lo corrimos de la casa, y lo que pasaba es que Bella se había encariñado instantáneamente con esa… cosa peluda, hasta podría creer que ya lo amaba mas que a mi "_Edward, quien rayos es el visitante especial, se que se tomo la leche, y que era un salvaje porque la estaba tomando a lengüetazas_" me dijo Jasper mentalmente yo suspire, y me decidí a responder.

— Primero tienes que cazar, luego te explico.

— Pero hermano, porque tanto alboroto, ¿acaso es un niño salvaje?— rodee los ojos y le sonreí.

— A como es bella, posiblemente a un niño si le ponga ese nombre tan raro, quien quisiera llamarse… — encontré un efluvio de un puma, y sentí la ponzoña llegar hacia mi, ciertamente se me estaba haciendo ponzoña la boca, bueno por decirlo de una manera. — bien creo que hay darnos a la tarea de cazar.

— No tenia sed, pero ese puma si que esta apetecible. — nos miramos y descubrí que pretendía quitarme mi alimento, así que iniciamos a zigzaguear por el bosque, llegue primero que el, obviamente, y el tubo que buscarse, un mal oliente alce, aunque le compartí un poco de mi puma, lo que lo hizo estar de un humor bastante agradable.

— Bien hermano ¿me vas a decir quien es el extraño visitante?

— Mejor te hago un juego de adivinanzas.

— Bien solo porque tengo buen humor. — dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa.

— Las adivinanzas serán así, tu dices una cosa y yo te diré si nuestro visitante la tiene o no.

— Esta bien, inicio, ¿tiene altura?

— Claro que la tiene. — me reí de el, poca pero tenia.

— ¿Tiene poca altura?

— Si así es.

— ¿Huele bien?

— Talvez un poco, pero si lo bañaran olería mejor eso no hay duda.

— Bien… ¿Duerme?

— Es la cosa que he sabido, duerme bastante.

— ¿Es un niño salvaje?

— Rayos Jasper, ¿de donde sacaría bella un niño salvaje?

— Bien ¿es Bambi?— ahora si no lo evite y me solté a carcajadas, entre risas le pregunte.

— ¿Bambi? Jasper, en serio ya no te dejare mirar Disney Chanel.

— No es Disney Chanel, es HBO Family. — me dijo muy serio pero después de un momento nos soltamos a carcajadas ambos.

— Creo que un poco de la TV abierta, no te haría daño.

— No hermano, TV abierta nunca, he escuchado que eso daña la mente.

— Esta bien, nada de televisión publica, pero entonces dime ¿ya sabes quien es nuestro visitante?

— Bien dices que es de poca altura, huele un poco bien y duerme bastante, no creo que aun no son suficientes pistas.

— Tu que iniciaste a cavilar con Mowgli el niño de la selva y con Bambi.

— Dime, ¿es humano?

— Yo nunca dije que lo fuera, solo me refería a la cosa, como eso, una cosa.

— Bien ya entendí, no es humano, ¿tiene pelos?

— ¿Qué si tiene pelos? Nunca había mirado una cosa mas peluda que esa.

— ¿Es amigo de Jacob, Sam y Seth?

— Para nada, creo que es su enemigo tanto como nosotros.

— ¿Tiene bigotes?

— Si así es.

— Es esponjosito y ronronea.

— Por supuesto.

— ¡Es un gatito lindo y esponjosito!

— Se llama Zakumi. — le dije a Jasper.

— ¿Y que hacemos aquí? Quiero verlo— y salio corriendo, yo no sabia del amor de Jasper hacia los gatos.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAA! ja nos vemos de nuevo, jumm mi propio zakumi esta a mi lado XD, no se porque pero se me metio la idea de poner un bendito gato en la historia jajaja y ya veremos despues que pasa XD jajaja, podria emmett cenarcelo?, podria acaso adivinar los partidos? acaso solo se lambera y ya? jajaja quien sabe talves es un super gato XD es el gato con botas jajaja, ok ok, que onda con jasper, ama los gatos, jajaja, ok ok son mis locuras, meresco review? ustedes deciden n_n.**


	15. Preparaciones

**Hola como estan?. ayer no subi capitulo lo se, pero esque me pase todo el dia de floja mirando cosas de peter facinelli :S, jejejejeje me sorprende que no soñe con el xD hahaha, bueno un capitulo elaborado, solo para ustedes mis lectores, que siempre me apollan n_n, disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Preparaciones.

Mi Edward se había llevado a Jasper, así que el resto de su familia estaba reunida en la preciosa cocina de Esme, alrededor de la barra delante de la estufa inutilizada, a excepción mía, cuando decidía tomar un refrigerio. Reunidos todos para admirar a un lindo gato color naranja atigrado, había tomado la decisión de llamarlo Zakumi como a la mascota del mundial. Después de tanto tiempo tendría una mascota de nuevo; el lindo gato, sentado al centro, ronroneaba al recibir caricias, gran parte de ellas dadas por Emmett. El silencio solo se miraba interrumpido por el ronronear de Zakumi; o al menos así fue por unos minutos.

Jasper entro en la cocina siendo perseguido por Edward, pensé que la vida de Zakumi terminaría entre los dientes de Jasper, mi instinto fue tomar al lindo gato y correr, esa fue mi acción.

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan!— Me grito Jasper, no entendía la razón porque no me había quitado al gato de una buena vez, era cien veces más fuerte que yo, al igual que rápido.

— ¡Jasper sabes que odio que me llamen Isabella!— Le mencione a una distancia razonablemente segura para Zakumi.

— ¡Bella no me quiero… "cenar" a Zakumi; adoro a los gatos!— Me menciono, después de un momento y pensar todo ¿El adora a los gatos? Antes de preguntar y confirmar con mi propia cuestión Emmett se soltó a carcajadas.

— ¿¡Jasper, hermano, te gustan los gatos!— Pregunto Emmett, tratando un poco de guardar la compostura.

— Cuando tengas que ir al centro comercial mas de cinco horas y toda la semana; comprenderás que la tienda de mascotas es lo mas lindo que hay en todo ese lugar.— Alice trato de fulminarlo con la mirada, lo que hizo que todos los reunidos en aquella cocina rieran; mire por el rabillo del ojo como Carlisle abrazaba a Esme y esta, sin pensarlo, también le abrazaba; posiblemente nuestra tonta venganza ya no estaría en marcha, pero el futbol… no había sido tan malo siendo razonables. Me acerque a Jasper con temor, y le entregue a Zakumi; Emmett se coloco a un lado de el para proteger al gatito por si Jasper había decidido engañarnos, y cenarse a mi linda mascota.

— No pienso hacerle daño. Este gato salvo la inmortal vida de Edward, espero que lo recuerden. — Mi chico sonrío, y se acerco a mí, me abrazo por los hombros y me beso la coronilla.

— Gracias Zakumi, — Dijo con una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me encantaban tanto. Se acerco a mi oído y me susurro, — Bella lamento tanto haberte ignorado por culpa de un partido de futbol de noventa minutos, no pasara de nuevo; lo prometo. — Y me beso la mejilla, me puse colorada, lo sentí. Lo mire a los ojos y le sonreí, esperaba que entendiera que le perdonaba; aunque no pudiese leerme la mente, el era un experto leyendo mis expresiones.

Mire como Jasper se acercaba a Alice con la cabeza baja; posiblemente le pediría una disculpa, a causa de la desatención por culpa del futbol. Alice le recibió con una sonrisa y un beso, al final acaricio a Zakumi y lo tomo en brazos.

Busque a Rosalie y a Emmett, esperando encontrarlos abrazados por alguna parte de la cocina, pero no encontré algún indicio de ellos.

— Bien al parecer, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, ya las mujeres aparecieron, creo que nos podemos retirar. — Había olvidado a los lobos. Aun se encontraban al centro del recibidor. Jacob era quien había hablado; me imaginaba que le molestaba verme abrazada de Edward, este me confirmo lo que Jacob estaba pensando, cuando le lanzo un ligero gruñido.

— No se vallan por favor, ¿Quieren jugar un partido de futbol soccer? — Esme miraba a los tres lobos, recordándome a mi madre. Todo el enojo se había ido, al parecer ya no odiaba al futbol.

— ¿Quieres jugar Seth? — Sam interrogo al mas pequeño de la manada, este sonrío y afirmó con la cabeza.

— Bueno, si formo equipo con Edward, ya sabes, logramos enfrentarnos a dos vampiros, podremos ganarles si estamos juntos. — Dijo con una sonrisa, Edward le correspondió.

— ¿Pero cuantos jugaremos Esme? — Le pregunto Carlisle a su esposa. Esme se puso pensativa, y me imagine que estaba formando los equipos en su mente, esperaba que no contara con migo; ella lo sabia, yo no era buena para los deportes.

— Me imagino que no juegas Bella o… ¿quieres jugar?— Me pregunto.

— No Esme, yo no juego; solo miro.

— Entonces podremos hacer equipos de cinco. — Dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

— Bien yo quiero estar en tu equipo. — Le menciono Carlisle con una sonrisa picara.

— Edward tu eres el capitán uno, — Indico Esme pidiéndole a Edward que se pusiera a un lado de ella con una seña. Dudo un poco antes de elegir al siguiente capitán, — Jacob tu serás el otro capitán, recuerden, bella no juega y Carlisle y yo vamos en el mismo equipo. — Menciono Esme abrazando a su esposo.

— Yo inicio chupasangre, — Señalo Jacob. Edward se lo permitió, — Sam vas en mi equipo. — El alfa de la manda sonrío y se coloco a un lado de Jacob.

— Alice, te quiero en mi equipo. — La dulce hermana de Edward se coloco a su lado.

— ¿Jasper te gustaría formar parte de nuestro equipo?

— Ya me elegiste, no tengo otro remedio. — Alice le lanzo una mirada envenenada a Jacob, este le había quitado a su guapo esposo.

— Seth, ¿equipo otra vez?

— ¡Me encanta la idea! — Dijo el joven lobo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Dr. Cullen, le gustaría formar parte de mi equipo? — Menciono Jacob respetuosamente; tratándose de un vampiro.

— Recuerda que Esme, también va con migo. — Expresó Carlisle abrazado de su esposa.

— Muy bien, no hay ningún problema.

— Entonces yo me quedo con… Rosalie y Emmett. — Dijo Edward con un poco de mala gana.

— ¡Te escuche hermano! — Expuso Emmett, a lo alto de las escaleras, seguido por Rosalie.

Los conjuntos estaban listos; Esme me había solicitado que fuese la narradora. Accedí a esa petición, solo tenia que estar en una silla con mi lindo gato, observando un partido de futbol. Esme me entrego un cronometro y un silbato, también me encargaría del tiempo.

Los equipos estaban conformados de la siguiente manera, el de Edward, contenía a Alice, Seth, Rosalie y Emmett. Mientras que el de Jacob, estaba conformado por Sam, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme. Este partido iba a ser interesante; por primera vez tenia ganas de ver un partido; pero creo que gran parte de eso se debía a mi guapo novio Edward.

* * *

**¿y que les parecio? oh carlisle y esme pareja de tortolos xD, bien ustedes deciden, meresco review? ustedes deciden n_n.**


End file.
